<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>24 Missed Calls by eticatka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955217">24 Missed Calls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eticatka/pseuds/eticatka'>eticatka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Striketober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Phone Calls, Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:49:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eticatka/pseuds/eticatka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin should charge her phone more regularly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Striketober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>24 Missed Calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I managed to squeeze three (!) Striketober prompts into one single fic, hope that doesn't count as cheating :D I tried to make it as natural as possible, they really seem to find their places :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin connected her charger and nervously switched her phone on.</p><p>The screen lit up. 25 missed calls.</p><p>
  <em>Oh bugger.</em>
</p><p>One from her mother. 24 from Strike.</p><p>She called him back immediately.</p><p>“Is everything okay?”</p><p>“Robin! Why aren't you picking up? You scared the shit out of me!”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I left the power bank you gave me at the office, and the battery died just before I finished my surveillance. I’m home, in one piece, and with tons of very nice photos.”</p><p>“I'll give you ten more power banks. And maybe one more phone, so that there’s no way I can’t reach you.”</p><p>“Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?”</p><p>“I was just bored watching the Ballerina’s house and wanted to chat.”</p><p>“Want<em>ed</em>?”</p><p>“Well, I’m on my way home now, so we’ll be able to chat in person shortly. And maybe not only chat, I hope so.” She could hear him smirk. “Will be home in 15 minutes.”</p><p>“Can’t wait,” Robin answered before they hung up.</p><p>Now she had only 15 minutes to call her mother back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>